


Fruit Trees and Meadows

by Sad_boi79



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_boi79/pseuds/Sad_boi79
Summary: Ironstrange highschool AU!The gang's favorite spot is the meadows where the fruit trees are. It'll become one of the most treasured spots for Stephen Strange and Tony Stark.





	1. First Day of Fun

School had just ended for the day, everyone decided to go to the meadow. Everyone was running, Natasha was in the lead, "Catch up guys!" The meadow they went to is a secret one, no one knows about it but them. Once they got there they laid down a huge blanket, Pepper made it by stitching multiple blankets together. Pepper was known in the group for making everything from blankets to extremely complicated and detailed clothing. Everyone sat down on the blanket, "Ok so what did everyone bring?" Pepper questioned, everyone, took out the food they made.  
Natasha and Clint made Cheesecake, Pepper made lemon cookies. Bruce, Thor, and Loki made lemonade for everyone, Bucky and Steve made Italian pinwheels, Sam made lemon meringue pie, last but not least Tony and Stephen made chocolate filled strawberries.  
Everyone started to eat and chat. Everyone was having a great time, relaxing and enjoying the sun, "Hey guys wanna go to the pool tomorrow?" everyone agreed and continued chilling. Tony ended up laying on Stephen's chest, everyone was just making fun of him. "Before we go," Sam started, "We have to do our tradition of picking some fruit from the fruit trees." Everyone stood up, "All right yall! Get to picking!" Sam ran off after saying that and so did everyone else.  
Picking apricots, peaches, apples, and more. It was time for all of them to go, funnily enough, they all lived in the same apartment complex, "Guys my parents are out of town so why don't you guys come over?" Everyone perked up at hearing Tony say that. He had the biggest apartment because his dad was super rich. Best place to have a sleepover. Everyone agreed and ran towards the apartment complex.  
Once at Tony's apartment they made the living room bigger than it already was. They made the whole room into a fort, hanging blankets and throwing pillows everywhere. They were able to get the TV in as well. They all ended up falling asleep at 3am. Luckily it was a Friday. Stephen woke up first and saw Tony sleeping peacefully on his chest. Stephen just ran his fingers through the sleeping boy's hair, looking fondly at Tony. He loved it when Tony slept on him. It'll never get old.


	2. It was supposed to be fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was okay until it wasn't

Everyone is awake now. The maid had made some breakfast for everyone. Pepper helped the maid, all the others picked up the fort, "All right children come and eat now," everyone ran and sat at the table. "Thank you, miss!" Everyone said in unison. The maid nodded and left, "If you need anything just call."   
Everyone finished eating and got ready to go to the pool. They all went outside to where the pool was, it was a private pool so only some people could go in. Everyone put their stuff down, Steve helped Bucky with his stuff since he didn't have his prosthetic. Everyone got into the pool, they had animal floaties around them. Natasha jumped off the diving board while everyone was cheering.   
"Nat could beat anyone in diving," Clint stated and everyone agreed. No one would ever try and compete with Nat ever since Steve challenged her to a wrestling match. Everyone continued having fun, but there was something off. No one commented on it, pushing the feeling aside, continuing to just have fun. At some point, everyone started to get hungry, as you do when swimming. Sam simply went up to Tony simply saying "Stark we're all hungry let's go out and eat," Tony looked at Sam then stood up and declared "Alright gang we're headed to McDonald's."   
Everyone quickly got dried and dressed and booked it to the car. Of course Tony drove while Stephen sat shotgun, the backseat was just chaos. They decided to go through the drive-through and order 30 McNuggets and about 18 Big Macs. The Drinks were at home. Once they were home they all sat down and started to eat. Loki being the bitch he is at times went around messing with everyone except Natasha. The sorta calm table became a whole trip of disaster after Loki got Sam's sock wet. He threatened to take his nerf gun and eradicate him, Loki just pulled out his Cheshire cat-like smile.   
After everything, they all decided they should build the fort once again. Everyone was laying down and just talking about nothing and everything. Bucky was rambling to Steve while they were cuddled up, Pepper was calmly knitting with Sam and listening to the two Laufeyson boys argue with Natasha, Clint, and Bruce about nothing, Tony and Stephen were cuddled up in the corner of the fort. Tony settled on Stephens' chest which was his favorite place to rest. Tony looked up at the boy who had a white streak of hair on the side of his head, he was simply reading and enjoying the smaller boys company.   
The room fell into a comfortable silence. Everyone slowly fell asleep letting the heaviness of their eyes take over. Everything seemed to be covered in a blanket of bliss and warmth. That is until they got a small surprise at 8 in the morning. "Anthony Edward Stark Jr. get up this instant!" Tired brown eyes shot open at the sound of the persons yelling. All the teens started to wake but as soon as they saw the figure in the room they were all terrified. "Dad?"


End file.
